A Turn of Fate
by Estonia Lockhart
Summary: This is basically a 'what-if' story. What would have happened if Gustave never made it to the castle in time? If Danielle was never able to reveal her true identity? Chapter 9 is now up! Please R & R! Please bear with me. It's coming along...
1. A Turn Of Fate

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and if we get technical they really belong to the Brother's Grimm, but oh well.   
  
Chapter One  
  
[The turning point]  
  
Maurice grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard, "For once in your life, man, be bold!"  
  
No. He couldn't. His heart screamed at him to run to the castle, grab Leonardo, and force him to see Danielle no matter what. She needed him. More than she's ever needed anyone before. Danielle. She had been independent and alone for so long, and had always been there to get him out of any scrape, or, he thought fondly, get him into one. He loved her. She was his sister, his friend, and only confidante. How could he disappoint her? Almost as if in decision, he stepped forward and gazed defiantly over toward the castle, its national flags waving proudly from the battlements. His heart rose in his chest and knew that this was right. Even at the risk of his own life, he had to accomplish this or die trying. For her. He swallowed hard and sprinted toward the castle.  
  
Yes! A plan of action formed in his head: He would find some way to get into that castle. And he would tell Leonardo Da Vinci. He would understand. How could a such a man of prodigience and genius possibly refuse? Surely, he would be sympathetic and help them. He had to. He felt a rush of adrenaline and quickened his pace toward the castle. He could this. He would succeed!   
  
His skip broke out into a run and he flew past every other commoner still lingering idly on the streets; the wind blew in his face, refreshing him and giving him a feeling of elation. Yes! Yes! This would all be solved tonight! This horrible mess will be resolved and Danielle- A broad smile spread across Gustave's face- Danielle will escape her wretched life and live happily ever after with the prince in his castle. It would be just like a fairy tale!  
  
Too blinded by his musings and the pitch black night, Gustave didn't see the horse-pulled cart charging forth as he rounded the corner. His breath was knocked out of him, and everything went black.  
  
~Prince Henry POV~  
  
How could they rejoice when so much misery lay inside him? After all, wasn't this masque for him? A contest to see which fair maiden could beguile him into thinking that she loved him and would make a good wife? All they cared about was his royalty and riches. Every single wench that lived in the land didn't care a wit about him, except for Nicole. He shut his eyes tight, refusing to let the few traitorous tears fall. Nicole! He pounded his fist against the stone wall of the Hautefort tunnel. The greatest deceiver and seductress of them all. She had conned him into thinking that she loved him, and he had so blindly fell for the trick. He had, foolishly, believed that she had cared about him. The real him. And he had fallen for it.   
  
Henry balled his hands up into fists, digging his nails into his flesh, trying desperately to make this feeling of remorse go away. 'I loved her.' Those words echoed through him; his heart, mind, soul, and body. He felt it everywhere. She was the only one for him. The only one he could ever bring himself to love. She was his perfect match. For a moment, he let the image of her face float before his eyes. Beautiful Nicole. She was so perfect and beautiful. And for a few heavenly days, she had been his; all his. Or so he had thought.  
  
The realization struck him again, worse than any blow any adversary could strike on him. She was married to a Belgian. Married. She had chosen someone else. Somehow, she had seen him as unfit to be her husband. Didn't she know how much he cared for her? Didn't she know that he could've make her happier than any other man? The thought that maybe she had indeed knew haunted Henry's mind. She must have seen the look in his eyes. The love he bore for her. And she chose to marry someone else. He felt his heart break again for the thousandth time that evening. He could feel the two pieces, lying pitifully on either side of his ribcage, broken and battered, unable to live without its other half.   
  
Nicole! his heart screamed out. Nicole!  
  
Thunderous, rude footsteps interrupted his lamentations, reminding him of the decision he had to make that night.   
  
His father, gruff and formal, looked at him condescendingly, "I understand you wanted to see me," he barked.  
  
"Yes, father," Henry opened his eyes and slowly turned away from the wall, facing his fate, "I did."  
  
His father's eyes softened and he features relaxed, realizing his son was not out to rebel or cause mischief. In fact, he could sense that his son was hurting, however oblivious he was to the reason. "Listen, perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you like this," he began, "But-"  
  
Henry cut him off, "I've made my decision." His forced himself to look into his father's eyes. Masking over his face, his features felt hard and taut; expressionless; emotionless. This was the night he would throw his life away for the sake of duty. 'Goodbye, Nicole.' his mind whispered finally.   
  
"Well," his father cleared his throat and glanced imploringly at Henry, "Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~POV Danielle~  
  
Danielle stretched out uncomfortably on the dungeon floor. After hours of crying and sobbing, exhaustion had taken over. She had given up hope that anyone had come to rescue her, and the sound of thick rain pelting the dry earth outside seemed ominous. She would never see Henry again. He would go off and marry a more noble and worthy maiden than she was. Please, she cried in her mind, Please don't let him marry Marguerite. Give him a wife that will make him happy and love him faithfully. She wished that for him with all of her heart. Henry deserved to be loved. He deserved to have the best that he could ever have.   
  
A part of her hated the thought of Henry marrying someone else, while she was destined to live out her days in this dungeon, starved until her death. But if she died miserably, she wished that Henry at least would live contentedly.   
  
How long would it take him to forget about her? A week, a month, a year? Maybe she was flattering herself. Maybe Henry didn't really love her the way she thought he had. After all, she had heard of the effect his charm and enchantment had on other ladies.  
  
She knew in her heart that she was making false accusations. Oh yes, Henry had loved her very much. And she had loved him. She was trying to ebb away at the pain. She wanted to stop hurting. Through long tedious hours she had rocked back and forth in her chair, tears spilling and her mind racing. Every now and then, a cry of desperation and extreme heartache would erupt.   
  
Finally, against her will, she had fallen into an uneasy and awkward sleep with Henry's face lingering in her mind to both comfort and to torment; a full night of torture and anxiety, only half sleeping off her exhaustion.   
  
The dungeon door creaked and light footsteps padded across the earthen floor. Danielle was so weak and drained, she only managed to half open her eyes. Rodmilla stood pillar-like above her. Her nose turned down on her sneeringly.   
  
"I only came here to let you know that your probation is lifted- for now. I'm warning you, if you step out of line even once more, it's off to the Americas with you! I'm surprised at myself for giving you another chance. But, I suppose I still may be able to force some useful labor from you."  
  
Danielle opened her mouth to speak, but her lips were dry and her mouth parched. She closed her mouth again and licked her lips.  
  
"As soon as you wash yourself, you will come down and help Marguerite prepare for her coming nuptial." Rodmilla smiled fiendishly and grabbed Danielle firmly by the chin, forcing her to look straight at her, "Prince Henry announced his engagement to Marguerite at the end of the masque."   
  
She waited for her words to sink in. "Don't things have a funny way of turning out? Here you are, stuck here in this damp, rank dungeon while the prince is at the masque, happily sharing the news of his much anticipated wedding to your step-sister." She wiped a bit of dirt off of Danielle's face.   
  
"Don't worry. I know how much you cared-" Rodmilla snickered, "- for the prince, and I wouldn't dream of putting you through the pain of seeing him holding Marguerite's hand. So, as of this evening, you are the property of Monsieur Le Pieu." Rodmilla grinned, pleased, as Danielle's eyes widened with shock.   
  
Having achieved her desired reaction, Rodmilla rose wiping her hand on her kerchief, exited the dungeon and left the door open behind her. Danielle bit down hard on her lip, her eyes having no more capacity of weeping, and accepted her fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My note: I really hoped you enjoyed it, please PLEASE leave a review. I will be writing a second chapter to it, but I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to finish it. 


	2. An Ambush

"I'd be pleased to accompany you tonight." Leonardo examined his friend's somber face. Only days before, that stone mask had been radiant and lively, full of animation and passion. 'But', he speculated, 'that was because he had discovered real love.'  
  
Henry bowed his head stiffly toward the master artist, "Thank you, signore. You have no idea how much your presence is appreciated."  
  
"Oh, shut up, will you?" Leonardo stared at the boy suddenly angry, his nostrils flaring. "You've been acting like a bloody prick for the past few days and I am quite sick of it!"   
  
He hastily rolled up a piece of parchment he had been sketching on, and stalked past Henry. "Stupid boy! You don't understand what you are doing!"  
  
Henry's eyes flashed and the veins in his neck became much more visible. "I stupid? You are the one who stays locked in this room with complete and total disregard for authority; dreaming about things that will never come to be. You, signore, are living in a dreamworld! Why are you angry anyway? You have no reason to be irate at me!"   
  
Leonardo spun around and stared Henry dead in the eye. "What happened to Nicole, Henry?"  
  
Henry's face fell, the anger melting away and in its place filled sorrow. His eyes, having been fiery and challenging, now grew into soft, dark spheres of gloom and despair. His red, inflamed cheeks now paled and his lips parted uncertainly. "She..-"  
  
He inhaled sharply and turned his face away. "She's married." His words fell dull and flat, hanging in the air between them.   
  
"Oh God, Henry." The old man looked toward his friend with compassion and sympathy. "I'm so sorry." His eyebrows furrowed and he stroked his chin thoughtfully. It didn't seem logical that she was married. Leonardo tended to have a good judge of character, and Nicole had not been an actress.   
  
"But how are you sure?"  
  
"Why should I doubt what I know to be obvious? I told you what happened at Amboise! I feel like such a fool not to have known it then." He hung his head in shame and humiliation.   
  
Leonardo stroked his beard and gazed thoughtfully at Henry, "Who was it that gave you the news, if not Nicole herself?"  
  
Henry frowned a little, dark creases formed heavily in his forehead, "I'm not sure. My mother told me, and some noblewoman told her."  
  
Leonardo inched forward, his eyes locking meaningfully with Henry's, "Which noblewoman?"  
  
Henry's lips parted in confusion for a second, but then his forehead smoothed and his eyes brightened, "Are you suggesting that I find this noblewoman, and ask her about Nicole?"  
  
Leonardo nodded slowly, "It's the only way to ever be sure. And, if the woman's information proves to be correct, you can then be sure and rest easy."  
  
Henry snorted incredulously, "Rest easy? Easier said then done, signore. But, I will ask my mother who this noblewoman is, and find out every bit of information about Nicole I can get before my wedding." Henry's face soured and his eyes darkened. "My wedding-" he spit the word out.   
  
"Is it wise to be marrying so soon after you have had your heart broken? Are you sure, if Nicole is indeed gone, that this new wench is one you can live with the rest of your life?"   
  
Henry paused for a long while, mulling it over in his mind. "Anything is better than Spain. And- Marguerite's looks are pleasing." His voice was flat and emotionless. "She would make a beautiful queen."  
  
Leonardo sighed and shook his head, "If that is what you think is best then-" he trailed off. "I will have the pleasure of her aquaitance tonight, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
The door creaked open again, this time giving way to a timid, and concerned Paulette.   
  
"Oh my dear, Danielle." The middle-aged woman caught Danielle up into a warm, motherly embrace, "Poor, sweet, child. You don't deserve to have all this misfortune."  
  
"Oh, but what shall I do, Paulette?" Danielle's despairing voice, muffled by her friend's apron, cried out, "I am no more than a slave now. I am nothing!" Tears flowed again, and Paulette knelt over her, her own tears falling.  
  
"Danielle, there is only one thing you can do, dear." Gently, she pulled Danielle's head up, looking her in the eye, telling her that what she had to say was important. "You must run away. If you don't, you'll either be sold to Monsieur Le Pieu or shipped off to the Americas for sure."  
  
Danielle fell silent, wiping away her tears, "But, where would I go?"  
  
"Anywhere, pet. Anywhere that is as far away from here as possible. You have to escape, Danielle, and you have to do it now." Silence followed, and Danielle could hear the pounding of hooves outside."  
  
"Is it true then?" She inquired sadly, already knowing the answer, "Henry is engaged to Marguerite."  
  
"Yes, dear, I'm sorry." More tears spilled from Palette's eyes, full of grief for the child that she loved and cherished as her own daughter. "Which is why you are in more danger. Rodmilla wants to get rid of you as soon as possible."  
  
Danielle stood up, and wobbled to the side. Regaining her balance, and wiping away the last trace of her tears, Danielle knew it was time to go. "I'm done with crying and feeling sorry for myself," she whispered quietly to herself, "At least now, I can start a new life, somewhere else outside of France." She gazed at her friend, the one who had acted as a mother and mentor for almost all of her life. "I'll need supplies, and food."  
  
Paulette nodded eagerly, holding up a brown sack. "I've already packed all that for you, miss. Your clothes- Maurice has them in a bag by the back door, where you can make your escape."  
  
Danielle grabbed the sack and gazed, for probably the last time, at her dear friend. "I love you, Paulette."  
  
"I love you too!" Paulette embraced the girl, fighting back hot tears. "Be good! Write me as soon as you get settled, under a different name, of course."  
  
Louise emerged from the shadow, "Good-bye, Danielle." She too, embraced the child, but refusing to hold back her tears, let them fall freely.  
  
Saying goodbye to Maurice, Paulette, and Louise was the hardest thing she had ever done since watching her father die at the gate. Danielle choked back more tears and walked down the path toward the woods, the place where she would be safe from encountering anyone.   
  
Free. It hit her suddenly. She was free from Rodmilla's clutches. A small smiled played about on her lips, the first genuine one she had felt in days.   
  
A pebble hit the back of her head. Danielle ducked, alarmed that she had been found.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
She turned round, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"You were honestly going to leave without me!"  
  
Another pebble whizzed past her ear.  
  
"Gustave!" She cried. She ran over to him and hugged him close. "I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"No excuses, you. I don't care what you say, I'm going with you."  
  
"Oh, Gustave," She pulled away from him to give him a fond slap on the head, and gasped. "What happened to you?!"  
  
Gustave's cheeks turned red and gingerly touched his casted arm and bruised eye.   
  
"It's just a scratch."  
  
"Tell me what happened." Danielle crossed her arms intimidatingly in front of her chest, indicating that she would not let him brush it aside.  
  
"Igothitbyacart." He babbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got hit by a cart." The blush now spread from his cheeks to his ears.  
  
"Why aren't you dead then?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should just go back and complain to the driver that he didn't hit me hard enough, and ask him to please, pretty please run over me again properly until I stop moving." His voice rose defensively.  
  
"Oh, Gustave, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." She touched the bruise under his eye gently, "I'm just surprised, that's all. How did it happen?"  
  
"I didn't look both ways before I crossed the street," he muttered. "I was on my way to the castle to tell Leonardo to help you when a cart came out of nowhere and knocked me out. Luckily, the horses were well trained and were able to stop before they trampled me to death."  
  
Danielle stood stock still for a moment, "You were going to the castle?"  
  
Gustave nodded quickly, "I would have made it too, if it hadn't been for that crash." "Danielle," he added quickly, "I'm sorry. I heard about-" he bit the inside of his lip and gazed questioningly at her, not sure how to go on.   
  
She shrugged her shoulders weakly, "That's all in the past now." Her eyes looked far off into the distance, searching. "I'm leaving here, Gustave."  
  
"I know. And I'm coming with you." He grinned and tapped her shoulder. "I still can't believe you were going to leave without me."  
  
Danielle smiled gravely, "I'm sorry. I just- I dunno." she sighed. "I guess we'd better get going, shan't we?"  
  
"Oh," Gustave grabbed her by the arm, and steered her left, "We have to go pick up my things."  
  
"Gustave!" she moaned, "I can't be seen by anyone."  
  
Gustave raised his eyebrow at her, "Who said anyone was going to see you? See, I have everything planned out. We take the backroads to my little shack, I pack up my things, kiss my mum g'bye, and then we head on down the road, under to cloak of night mind you, leading to my future as a famous artist."  
  
Danielle nudged him the ribs, "And I thought you were coming with me to keep me company."  
  
Gustave chuckled to himself, "Ha!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Henry tried hard to suppress a yawn, clamping his mouth shut hard. It was impossible, so he raised his hand discreetly to hide a large and rather loud yawn that he had been holding in all afternoon.  
  
Marguerite raised a delicately tweezed eyebrow at him, "Are you tired, my darling?" She rolled the 'r' in darling, making Henry wish he could command her to never say that word ever again.  
  
Feigning his best smile, he said "No, not really. It is only a bit hot in here."   
  
At the other end of the table, Rodmilla tittered and rang a small bell placed beside her hand. "Maurice!" she called.   
  
The poor old man creeped through the door and bowed his head reverently toward both the Prince and Leonardo. Henry glanced up at Maurice, and felt a spark of remembrance in his head. The old man looked so familiar. He gazed intently on his face, his eyes traveling over ever feature in his face, hoping to pinpoint exactly where it as he had seen him; it felt important.  
  
"Open the windows, you fool! Can't you feel the blasted heat burning us all up?!" She waved her hand away in disgust and turned to smile graciously toward the prince, "I am so sorry, your highness. We should have been more considerate toward your needs."  
  
"There is no need to apologize, Madame." He felt Marguerite's spidery hand creep over his and clasp it. It took all of his control to not wretch it away. Still following Maurice's movements, he saw a flash of the man in rags. Rags? He frowned to himself, pondering. Where could that have been?  
  
"Signore Da Vinci," Rodmilla de Ghent broke the sudden silence that had fallen over the table, "How do you like France?"  
  
Leonardo cleared his throat, "Quite well, Madame. I know I shall miss it when the time comes for me to depart."  
  
Henry now focused his friend in surprise; he had never before mentioned leaving. "When will that be, signore?"  
  
Leonardo shrugged his shoulders and gazed around the room, "When my work here is done, I suppose."  
  
"You can provide no clearer answer than that?!"   
  
Leonardo's eyes hardened at his young friend, "You will know when that time comes."  
  
"Darling," Henry flinched at his fiancee's sudden ejaculation, "When exactly will our wedding be?" Marguerite widened her eyes attractively and stroked his hand with her index finger; more than anything Henry wanted to be on the opposite side of the room.   
  
"My father said before a fortnight." He attempted to smile lovingly at her; it felt false on his face, he gave up.   
  
Marguerite smiled to herself, as if holding some secret close to her. "The sooner, the better, my love."  
  
Henry glanced pleadingly at his friend da Vinci, who in turned looked away, telling him that she was what he had chosen, and he had to deal with it.   
  
"If you'll excuse me," abruptly, Leonardo stood up from the table and stretched, "I think I shall go for a walk."  
  
Rodmilla, hardly caring, said apathetically, "Must you? It's so dark outside; will you need an escort? Jacqueline would be happy to join you."   
  
"Nonsense!" Leonardo stared at the woman as if she was mad, "I have been living on my own my whole life. I don't need an escort 'now'! No offense my dear," he glanced down apologetically at Jacqueline, "I would love to be in your company, but I will be fine by myself." Jacqueline nodded to him, quite relieved.  
  
He bowed and had almost disappeared when Henry shouted out, "I'll join you!"  
  
Rodmilla arched her right eyebrow, now concerned. "But, your highness, we still have much to discuss."  
  
Henry stood up and had already joined his friend at the doorway. He needed to get out; if he was left alone with these women he would surely go mad.  
  
"We will discuss it as soon as I get back, Madame. I promise." With that they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Danielle!" Gustave panted from far behind, "Wait up for me!"  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes and turned around, "Hurry up! You are the slowest human being that I have ever met!"  
  
"Am not," Gustave muttered. "Just-" he inhaled deeply, "Let's-" he exhaled, "take a break."  
  
"Oh, no you don't! We haven't even traveled two miles from your house. At this rate we'll never get anywhere."  
  
"Never say never," Gustave murmured, sitting down stubbornly on his trunk.   
  
"Why did you bring that huge thing anyway?" she said, pointing to his large, gigantic trunk.  
  
"I needed it to carry paint, supplies, among other things."  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes again. "Well, take your break quickly. I want to get out of this are as fast as possible." She glanced around tentatively. Having started from Gustave's house, they were only half a mile from her former home. A half a mile too close.  
  
Gustave sighed and looked around him, "What do you suppose you'll do when we get to another town?"  
  
Danielle shrugged, and spun around glancing cautiously at the woods to her right. She could have sworn she'd heard a twig snap. "I don't know. Maybe find some job working somewhere."  
  
Gustave snorted, "Now that's a plan if I ever heard one."  
  
Danielle grinned at him, "Oh shut up. Have you had your rest now?"  
  
He shook his head fervently. "No, give my five," he held up his hand, "Just five more minutes and I will be ready to go."  
  
Danielle shook her head and muttered something. Her eyes grazed over the trees and trails, trying to adjust to the dark. She jumped. Another twig had snapped farther off. She peered into the woods, trying to find a shape.  
  
Gustave noticed her edginess, "It's probably just squirrels," he whispered in a comforting tone.  
  
"Perhaps," she rubbed her arms and glanced up at the moon, frowning.  
  
"You still think about him, don't you?" Gustave asked.  
  
Danielle smiled to herself, "All the time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did that man, Maurice, look familiar to you, signore?" Henry grabbed a twig and hit it against a tree.  
  
Leonardo frowned, "No, not really. Then again, I have seen many faces and it would be a true miracle if I could remember every one."  
  
He sighed heavily and stopped, "Where are we?" he began to notice that he had lost track of where they were walking. He was surrounded by thick trees, and the manor was no where in sight.  
  
"The middle of the woods, my absent minded friend." Leonardo chuckled a little bit. "Luckily, we have the moon out tonight to guide us."  
  
"By the way," Leonardo gave Henry a side-long glance, "did you happen to ask the queen who it was that she obtained her information from?"  
  
"No." Henry sighed and broke off another branch, running his finger against the wood. "I intended to, but she was out calling on certain courtiers."  
  
Leonardo stopped and held out his arm. "Shh..."  
  
Henry quieted and perked up his ears, "What?" he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hard hand collide with his skull, knocking his vision out of focus. "What the-" Before he could lunge out in self defense, he was tackled and pinned to the ground by someone strong and large, who wrestled his gold chain off his neck almost choking him.  
  
"Gypsies!" Da Vinci's muffled voice rang out in the night. "Help!"  
  
The old man was stifled with a harsh 'Oomph!'  
  
Henry struggled and bit the hands of his attacker, "Leave the old man alone!" He threw the gypsy off of him, only to be charged and pinned by yet another one. "Someone please help!" He cried desperately, knowing it would be futile being situated in the middle of the woods.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was an old man crying for help. Danielle panicked and ran as fast as she could toward his voice as soon as she heard the word, 'Gypsies'.   
  
"Danielle!" Left with no choice, Gustave ran after her, bracing himself for the worst.   
  
They came into view now, she could see the old man's beard being tugged at by a gypsy, as they searched him for jewels and money. She groped the ground for rocks, and prayed for help.   
  
"Leave him alone!" she cried, and aimed a rock toward a gypsy's temple. Before he could look up at her, she pelted him with the rock. Too frightened to pause, she began hitting every single man with rocks at breakneck speed. One flew and hit a gypsy right between the eyes, knocking him unconscious. After she had fired the first fifteen, she bent over to grab more, but the gypsies fled.  
  
Gustave ran up behind her and patted her back, "Way to go, Danielle." he told her, and out loud so the gypsies to hear, "You better run you pansies!"  
  
Danielle, too concerned to laugh at Gustave, ran over to the elderly man and helped him up. "Are you all right, sir?" She brought his arm over her shoulders and let him lean on her.  
  
"I'm-" the old man paused, "not dead."  
  
Danielle smiled a little, "That's a good start."  
  
A dark shadow moved, farther to her right. Had another gypsy stayed?   
  
"Signore," the figure said, feeling his head, "Are you all right?"  
  
At the voice, Danielle paled and almost dropped da Vinci. Clutching him closer, more to hide her face, she apologized.  
  
"I am fine. It seems we have been saved by a guardian angel."  
  
Danielle glanced pleadingly at Gustave, who obviously had no idea who these two men were.  
  
Henry rubbed his head again and opened his eyes wide to darkness. "Who?"  
  
Gustave jumped in front of him, finally understanding, "Just me and my friend, Danielle, sir." Danielle's heart fluttered at Gustave mentioning her name, but she remembered that Henry only knew her as Nicole. Still, she could kill Gustave for saying it.   
  
"Just us, sir," Gustave continued, "We heard your cries for help and we came to aid you." He whistled, "I've never seen so many gypsies in my life. 'Twas a good thing Danielle was here to save the day. I must admit, I'm not one for courage, sir."  
  
Henry shook Gustave's hand, "I thank you just the same, and your friend, Danielle."   
  
Danielle began to tremble now. Henry was coming closer and any second he might see her face.   
  
"Are you cold, child?" Leonardo asked her.  
  
"No, I,-" Danielle bit her lip, keeping her voice a whisper, so that Henry couldn't hear. "I'm just a bit tired, after throwing all those rocks."  
  
"And rightfully so, my dear. But it's a blessing that you have perfect aim." Leonardo straightened a little bit, and began to take his arm off her shoulder, "I think I can walk now-"  
  
"No!" Danielle cried, Leonardo's head shot up, and before he could see her face she hid it under his arm, throwing it back over her shoulders, "Are you sure, sir? I wouldn't want you to fall."  
  
Leonardo chuckled a bit, "No, I won't fall." He again withdrew his arm, "I think I can manage."  
  
Danielle nodded, and, keeping her head low, walked speedily toward Gustave, hiding her face behind him. She pinched him lightly on the arm. He understood, "We really must be going now."  
  
"Oh please," Henry stepped toward them, "Let me thank you with something."  
  
"Well, that would be-" Danielle pinched Gustave harder, "Ah!--Uh, well, no. That won't be necessary."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I-"  
  
"No!" Gustave cried forcefully, the circulation to his arm being slowly cut off. "Please. Don't bother."  
  
Danielle stared down at her boots; they were unlaced. She had almost made it away free, she would have to tie them when they got back on the road. Feeling remorseful, she shut her eyes tightly. 'It's for the best,' she thought. 'I want to be with him, but it could never work. Fate won't let us be together. I should have known that from the very beginning.'   
  
With her eyes shut so tight, she didn't see the large rock coming right in front of her foot. She tripped, and almost fell on her face if Gustave hadn't caught her.   
  
"Are you all right?" Henry stepped forward, eager to help them in some way to show his thanks.  
  
Gustave sighed, "Yes, she's fine." He helped Danielle regain her balance, but when she put her foot on the ground, she felt the cold stone and twigs. 'My shoe!' she looked around for it.  
  
Gustave gazed at her questioningly. 'My shoe', she mouthed to him.   
  
"You lost your shoe?!" Gustave said, rather too loud.  
  
Hearing this, Henry gazed intently at the ground looking for it, determined to help in some way. Leonardo did the same.   
  
Five feet to the left of Gustave and Danielle, lay a small bulky shadow. Henry ventured over toward it and picked it up. It was a worn and tattered boot. Henry grinned. "I found the lady's shoe."   
  
Leonardo walked over to Gustave and tugged at his arm. Gustave gazed in wonder at his idol. "You are that boy who was painting in the street, aren't you?" Gustave, speechless as being recognized, smiled dopily and nodded. "I liked your work, could you step off to the side and talk with me a bit?"  
  
Gustave followed him over like a puppy, forgetting all about Danielle, who was now exposed.  
  
She grabbed the air, and lowered her head. 'That cursed boy!'   
  
Henry walked a bit closer to her, then stopped when he noticed her tension.  
  
"Is this your shoe?" He asked quietly. She nodded and stretched out her hand, staring at the ground.  
  
Henry examined the girl standing before him. In the shadows he could make out that she was wearing something very similar to rags. 'She must be a servant girl,' he thought to himself. 'A very shy servant girl at that.'  
  
"Please don't be afraid of me. Look at me." An order. He probably hadn't even known that it was.  
  
Danielle felt her face slowly lift against her will, her eyes began to fill with tears. As much as she dreaded him seeing her, she desired to see him more than anything.   
  
Henry stepped back at the all too familiar face, nothing hidden by the shadows as the moon chose that one moment to shine brightly upon it.  
  
His heart beat quickened, and it seemed to heal right at seeing her lovely face.  
  
"Nicole." he breathed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
My note: OK, I have just one last chapter left. But please review this, just to make sure I have this going in the right direction. Thanks very much. 


	3. Farewell

Out of desperation, Danielle fell on her knees. "Your highness!"  
  
"Nicole, what are you doing?!" He knelt beside her and lifted her face up to meet his. "I thought you were married," he said gently.  
  
Danielle, taken aback at what he said, shook her head sadly and avoided his gaze. "No, I'm not." She closed her eyes, allowing him to lift her to her feet and embrace her.  
  
"You're not?!" Henry breathed relievedly and spun Danielle around in the air. "Oh, Nicole, you have no idea how much I've missed you."  
  
Until that moment, Danielle had allowed herself the happiness of being in his arms again, convincing herself that everything would be fine and that they would be together from then on, but the mention of the name 'Nicole' shocked her back into reality. Tensing, she disentangled herself from his arms and took a step back from him. 'I have to end this now.' She choked back tears. A plan began to form in her mind.  
  
"You missed me?" Danielle tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms to steady herself. "I'm surprised that you even had time to think of my name," she paused, and as Henry began to protest, she added, "-after all, you are getting married shortly, are you not?"  
  
Shocked, the prince took a step toward her, "You don't understand."  
  
Danielle laughed incredulously, "I don't? Tell me, your highness, what don't I understand about you announcing your engagement to Marguerite de Ghent last night?"  
  
Henry's face paled; this was not the reunion he had pictured. Suddenly the tables turned; instead of thinking she betrayed him, he had betrayed her. "I thought that -"  
  
Danielle cut him off, "That I was married? Why didn't you try and find out for yourself the truth, rather than take the word of my cousin, whom you know would have done anything to get you to marry her own daughter?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was at a loss for words.  
  
"Because," Leonardo, having ended his 'talk' with Gustave, broke in, "- the boy is an utter fool."  
  
"Isn't that a shame." Danielle said sarcastically. Then, curtsying clumsily, but not without dignity, she nodded to Gustave. "Your highness, I must be going. Good day, signore." She bowed her head politely toward them both and grabbed Gustave's hand. "Run" she whispered to him.  
  
"Coward," Gustave hissed. Danielle ignored him and sprinted away from the path.  
  
"Nicole!" Henry panicked as he saw the two take off, "Wait!"   
  
"No! Just please stay away!" Danielle couldn't let him catch her. Gustave stumbled and yanked back on his hand.  
  
"Tell him the truth!" he cried. "Please, for your own sake."  
  
She shook her head and charged in another direction; she could hear Prince Henry's heavy boots pounding the ground after her.   
  
Trees, bushes, and branches flew past her as she ran blindly through the woods, not paying attention to where she was going. The only thing she was aware of was her pounding heart, and Henry close behind her.   
  
A cramp began to tug at her from her right side. 'No,' she thought. 'I'm so close.'  
  
Fighting the pain, Danielle slowed but still kept running, clinging to every last bit of hope. A large root stuck out from the ground, and went unnoticed by Danielle until she tripped over it. Jolted, she finally realized where she was: the orchard of the Manor de Barbarac. She couldn't believe she had raced all the way back to a place she had, just this morning, hoped she would never see again.  
  
But there was no time for her to sit and wonder. Picking herself up from the ground, she dashed toward a shed only a few yards away. She yanked open the door, and at the last moment decided against going inside. He would expect her to go in, so instead she hid behind the shed where, if discovered, she could escape easier.   
  
"Nicole!" Henry cried, emerging from the woods. His face was red from running, and his dark hair tousled. "I thought that you of all people would at least listen to what I have to say!"  
  
'How did it get this far?' Danielle wondered to herself, crouching low on the other side of the shed.   
  
"Prince Henry!" Rodmilla's voice cut Danielle like a sharp knife. Her nostrils flared and held her breath. More than anything, she couldn't be caught now.  
  
"Your highness, what on earth are you doing? I heard you yelling from inside," the woman lied. In truth, she had been waiting outside ever since he had left. She had tried to keep an eye on both da Vinci and Henry, but they had wandered into the woods and disappeared.   
  
Henry bent over, endeavoring to catch his breath. "Nothing, Madame, I -" he hesitated, unsure. "I met the Comtesse Nicole de Lancret walking in the woods." Rodmilla's eyes widened in shock and her fair skin grew a pale, ghostly white. "She left quite suddenly, but left her shoe behind. I meant to return it to her, but she had quite disappeared from my sight. Did you, by any chance, see her?" He took great care in studying Rodmilla's reaction, searching for the smallest sign that she would lie to him.  
  
Rodmilla quickly regained her composure and shook her head sadly, "No, your highness, I didn't see anyone here by that name. I'm sorry." Her eyes scanned the area, looking for Danielle. 'When I find her, I swear I will kill that girl,' she thought grimly to herself.  
  
"I bet you aren't." Danielle inhaled sharply. What was Gustave doing? "I bet you know exactly which way Danielle went." he continued.  
  
Rodmilla opened her mouth to protest, when the prince cut her off, "Who's Danielle?" He frowned in confusion, "It's Nicole de Lancret that I'm looking for."  
  
Rodmilla bowed her head solemnly, hiding a malicious grin. Finally, she could end this little masquerade her conniving step-daughter had made.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I tried to keep it from you as long as I could. I know that you cared very much for Nicole."  
  
Gustave growled menacingly, "No tricks, Rodmilla. I won't let you turn her into some criminal."  
  
Sending Gustave a glare that would make anyone writhe, she continued, "Comtesse Nicole de Lancret is Danielle de Barbarac, a servant in my household."  
  
Henry frowned, looking to Gustave, who nodded gravely. "But- I don't understand. How-?"  
  
"Danielle is a deceiver, my lord. I have always been wary of her and her wily ways. I am sincerely sorry that I did not have her locked up before you fell into her corrupt hands."  
  
"You lie!" Gustave shouted. "She is no such thing and you know it! If anyone's a deceiver, it's you!"  
  
Danielle sighed despairingly, fighting back tears. So this was the end of it. Biting down hard on her lip, she decided that now would be a good time to escape, while they were distracted. She glanced cautiously over the corner of the shed; both Henry and Gustave's backs were turned to her, and only Rodmilla faced her direction.   
  
Taking the chance, she edged away from the shed and began to crawl on all fours toward the wood, keeping her eyes on the three people in case she was spotted. Rodmilla saw her; her face paled even more, but she quickly glanced away. 'She's letting me to leave. She doesn't want me here any more than I want to be here.' Danielle felt a pang of misgiving, knowing she was giving Rodmilla exactly what she wanted by leaving.   
  
Then Danielle chanced a look at Henry, she couldn't see his face, but his arms hung limply by his side and his head was bowed low. 'What have I done?' Danielle's heart went out to him, the love of her life. She had fallen in love with him, and was letting him go.   
  
"She's a servant," Henry repeated slowly, his voice shaking. "A commoner.  
  
Danielle fought back tears. The Prince would never forgive her. Carefully rising from the grass, she escaped into the woods.   
  
"If you please, sir." Gustave bowed before the prince and took a shaky breath, "Danielle loves you, honestly and truly. She is NOT a deceitful person as the baroness said. Danielle, by right, is of noble blood. Her father was a nobleman, but she-" he pointed accusingly at Rodmilla, "-turned her into a slave when he died."  
  
"You liar!" Rodmilla shrieked, "You have no way to prove that! I took Danielle in as a servant when she was but fourteen, my lord. I never-"  
  
"That's a falsehood and you know it!" Gustave's face turned red with anger. "Danielle was not born a commoner, you are the most-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Prince Henry bellowed. He gazed threateningly at Rodmilla, "Tell me the truth, and if you lie to me again I swear you shall be punished severely."  
  
Rodmilla, now shrinking back in desperation and fear, said in a very small voice, "It is as the boy says, your highness. I did marry Auguste, Danielle's father. But your highness, you must understand, when he died I had no choice but to-"  
  
"I have heard enough," Henry's glare silenced Rodmilla immediately. "Let us go inside; I have an engagement to break." Danielle's boot still clutched firmly in his hand, he swept past Rodmilla, who buried her face in her hands, and made his way toward the manor with Gustave following not far behind. "Wait-" Henry paused and glanced around the field, "Where is da Vinci?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Danielle had begun to run, she realized she still had left her shoe behind. Squinting in the dark, she tried unsuccessfully to locate it. 'Oh well,' she thought despondently, 'I suppose I can manage without it for a while.'   
  
Using the moonlight as her guide, she trudged through the thick forest, trying to find her way back to the road. At that moment, Danielle had never felt more alone; Gustave had abandoned her, Henry felt betrayed, and she was walking away from the only home she had ever known. She was too tired to cry, even though she desperately wanted to.   
  
"Well, I got what I wanted, I suppose." Danielle muttered bitterly aloud.  
  
"What was it that you wanted?" She jumped in the air at the unexpected voice.  
  
"Who's there?" She almost half-believed that it was Gustave again, except the voice sounded much older.  
  
"Calm down, Danielle." She felt a delicate hand lie comfortingly on her shoulder, "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Signore da Vinci?" She could see him now through the shadows, his long white beard contrasting with the darkness. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming after you, of course. I was just about to join Prince Henry after overhearing all the commotion, but saw you sneak into the other edge of the wood, so I followed you." Leonardo frowned slightly and gazed thoughtfully at Danielle. "Why were you leaving?"  
  
Danielle's chin began to tremble, and her eyes brimmed with tears. Just when she had felt all alone, here came this odd little man to give her comfort. "Henry hates me for sure, now." She whispered.   
  
"Nonsense, child! Henry could never hate you. He loves you more than anything." Leonardo patted her cheek comfortingly.  
  
"You saw the way he said, 'commoner', as if it was a filthy word. He sees me as nothing more than a deceiver now." Danielle sighed and wiped away a solitary tear that had escaped down her cheek.  
  
"You are mistaken." Leonardo said firmly, "Because what I saw was a man completely in love, confused and falling apart. He needs you to explain it to him, Danielle. He needs you." Leonardo cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes, "Don't run away from this. If you do, you will regret it your whole life."  
  
Danielle smiled and kissed the man's hand gratefully, "Thank you, signore. I know that you are right, but -" she looked away from him  
  
"Danielle-" she gazed up at him questioningly, "Do you really love him?"  
  
She nodded her head emphatically, "Yes, yes, I really do. I love him so much."  
  
Leonardo smiled at her and wiped away her tears, "Then there is no 'but' involved. Your love for him is all that matters." He clasped his hand gently around her arm and steered her toward the Manor de Barbarac. "Now let's be on our way."  
  
Danielle took one step forward, but then stopped. "No."  
  
Aghast, Leonardo's eyes widened, "What do you mean, 'No.'?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "I am a fool if I think I can go back there and expect him to forgive me." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she glanced apologetically at da Vinci. "I know you're giving me reassurance, just to make me believe he would forgive me. But, I saw for myself how he felt, and I know that-" her chin trembled dangerously, tears spilling out. "Thank you so much, signore, for all you have done." she kissed his cheek and turned from him. "I just can't do it. I'm sorry."  
  
Da Vinci widened his mouth in shock, grabbing at empty air as she disappeared behind trees.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Henry's mouth was drawn tight as he scowled at Marguerite who stood simpering in front of him. Her mouth fell open and her painted face paled under her make-up.  
  
"What do you mean 'The wedding's off'?" She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, "You can't meant that! Why?!" She dug her nails into his flesh and her eyes widened in alarm.  
  
Henry snatched his arm away and glanced at her stonily, "I am sorry, Marguerite, to have misled you, but it was a mistake from the very beginning. I should have never asked you to marry me, especially since I don't love you."  
  
"What does love have to do with anything?!" Marguerite screeched, her face reddening. "You announced that I was to be your wife! You can't take that back now! And- And- No matter what my mother did, it should have no reflection upon me! I had no idea what the conniving woman was up to! She's insane!"   
  
Rodmilla, hovering in a corner, shot her daughter an evil look, "How dare you!" Her hand reached out toward her daughter and she slapped her sharply across the face, "You have as much to do with it than I do, if not more!  
  
Henry sighed heavily, and stepped away from the both of them. "If you'll both excuse me, I have to find Signore da Vinci." The women ignored him and continued to swear at each other.  
  
"Find me? I'm right here." Da Vinci emerged from the hallway and smiled sadly at his friend. "You should know better. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"That you have reminded me of many times," Henry smiled relievedly at Leonardo. "Thank God you're here. You have no idea how much I've needed your support these last few hours."  
  
Da Vinci's nodded knowingly, "I think I might have a vague idea." He sighed heavily and glanced morosely at Henry, "Now, Henry, about Danielle-" Henry looked at his friend in shock, "How do you know?"  
  
"It's my business to know," Leonardo approached his next statement lightly, "Henry, Danielle is gone."  
  
Henry's face fell. "Gone?" he croaked.  
  
Leonardo nodded solemnly, "I met her in the woods; she ran off. I'm- I'm sorry." The old man shuddered and patted Henry comfortingly on the back, "I know how much-"  
  
Henry held up his hand, stopping him. "No." He said, his voice low and hoarse, "It's supposed to be this way."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:   
  
Alright, due to the fact that I felt bad about making this first one so short, and I still wanted to work a little more with it, I've decided to lengthen it. I'm not sure how long I plan on having this go; I guess it'll run till I use up all my 'ever after fuel'. Well, please r&r. Will update the next chance I get. 


	4. New Beginnings

Danielle wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. It figured that the one week she chose to do her traveling also happened to be the hottest week of the year. More than anything she wanted another rest, and another sip of water from her cantine, but she couldn't allow herself that. She had been traveling six days, and her supplies were diminishing.  
  
She reviewed everything she'd been told by the vagrant she had just passed. Silently, she sent up a prayer of thanksgiving for the man. He had sold her a loaf of bread in turn for sixpence (care of Paulette) and also provided her with directions to the next town, Lounveir. Almost immediately, she began to set up her plans for the town. Of course, she would have to find work. She had no idea if she was to settle there for good, but work was definitely a need. For a few nights, she might be able to live at a small inn with the rest of the money Paulette had given her, but she hated the thought of spending it too quickly.   
  
The money Paulette had stashed into her knapsack had caught her by surprise when she saw it: 20 gold francs. She would have marched right back to Paulette and given it to her if she hadn't been days away and the venture too risky. Paulette must have known that too, because she had rolled the money up in a cloth many times over so that she couldn't hear the jingle, and probably figured Danielle would be a far way off before she stopped to explore her bag. Danielle felt a sad misgiving; Paulette must have worked so hard to earn that much money, but she promised that as soon as she settled herself and started to earn her way, she would reimburse her dear friend.  
  
Horse hooves thumped against the dirt road, coming from behind her. Danielle glanced up in surprise; she had been walking that road for two days and hadn't seen a person, besides the vagrant, since.   
  
"Wooooa, Lily." The rider tugged on the mare's reins and glanced curiously at Danielle. He wore a maroon tunic over dark, ebony leggings. Dirty blonde hair spilled over his head in tendrils, and his bright green eyes sparkled with interest. "Where are you headed?" he asked; his voice was light and brisk, giving evidence that he frequently used it to make jokes.  
  
Danielle rose her eyes at the man and straightened her shoulders; she knew she was covered in dirt and her dress was not in the best condition, but she would show at least some dignity. "I am on my way to a nearby town," Danielle retorted, starting to walk away from the buggy.   
  
The boy snorted and made his mare take a few steps forward, keeping pace with Danielle. "Well, I kind of figured that," a grin spread playfully across his lips. "But what nearby town are you headed to?"  
  
Danielle stopped and gazed up at him, "Why do you ask?" She wasn't stupid; she wasn't going to give out any information to a complete stranger.  
  
"Well, I thought I might offer you a ride. I'm on my way to Lounveir to visit my family. If you're going anywhere near there, I'd be happy to give you a lift. You look awful tired." He looked sympathetic, not dangerous. Danielle inspected his face, not altogether hating the occupation. He didn't look like he was lying, or meaning to hurt her.   
  
Danielle glanced bidingly down the road in front of her; she saw no end to it. The vagrant had told her it would be 30 miles to the town, possibly a day and a half's walk. With a buggy she might be able to reach it by nightfall. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, now scrutinizing the mare. She was beautiful; her coat a deep cinnamon brown, her eyes dark and forward. Her ears laid back as if she was aware of being under inspection.   
  
"I accept. Thank you for your offer." She tossed her bags into the back of the buggy and climbed expertly in, ignoring the man's offered hand to help lift her up. He grinned at her and held out his hand again.  
  
"I'm Albert Dumonde de Lorraine." His infectious grin broadened as he waited patiently for her to settle herself in her seat.  
  
Danielle glanced down at his hand and couldn't help but smile back, "I'm-" she paused briefly, "Julie DeLoin." She clasped his callused hand firmly and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Pleasure's all mine." Albert tipped his cap toward her and faced front, "And off we go," he uttered a command to Lily, and they took off down the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Lerant patted Henry comfortingly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Henry replied. Having just returned from a summons from his father, Henry had been given the worst tongue-lashing of his life. His father had called him an incompetent fool, a whimsical blockhead, a disgraceful man, and a good for nothing son- all in that order. Most likely he deserved it. When his father had found out he had ended his engagement to Marguerite, he was livid.   
  
The summons had resulted with an hours lecture containing the phrases 'What the devil is wrong with you?', 'This is how you repay me for letting you choose your own wife?', and his favorite, 'You will never be King of France!'. It was as if he was seven years old again and in trouble for commanding his dog, Barnabas, to viciously attack Monsieur LePieu- except ten times worse.  
  
His father had constantly asked for, begged for, an explanation. Somehow he didn't honestly believe that Henry was foolish enough to end the engagement for aboslutely no reason whatsoever. To every inquiry of his father's, Henry had replied calmly, "It would not have made a good match. I discovered some things about their family that were quite impossible to condone." Of course, his father had asked what 'things' he meant, but all Henry divulged was that it was a family problem.   
  
Enraged with Henry's secrecy, he had temporarily discharged all but two of his servants, and drew strict limitations on what his son could and could not do. Henry had been tempted to ask which category breathing would be under.   
  
His lack of servants, however difficult it made daily living, pleased him. It reminded him of the time he had met Comtesse-- Danielle swimming in the lake unattended, and when asked where they were she had replied curtly, "I gave them the day off." The memory of her wet face drawn with dignity and superiority (though she still had soaked undergarments and her hair dripped with water) challenging him to question her decision, almost made him smile.   
  
"What are you going to do now?" Lerant broke through his thoughts, and absentmidedly patted his horse, Melondrop, between his ears. He was 'escorting' Henry for a ride. The King had issued a command that Henry was to go nowhere without supervision.  
  
Henry sighed and stared dully at the road. "Do? I suppose I shall have to do whatever my father tells me to for the next three thousand years."  
  
Lerant chuckled, his double chins shaking lightly, and glanced at his companion, "It's not going to be that bad, is it?"  
  
"It's going to be a nightmare." Henry retorted. "I am no better than a slave now, and my father is the master with the largest whip. My life is no longer my own."  
  
"Yes, but what about Spain? Is the marriage treaty still in tow?"  
  
"No," Suddenly Henry grinned ironically, "It just so happens that the Spanish princess ran away just two nights away and has eloped."  
  
"Eloped?!" Lerant's eyes widened with shock as he whistled. "Isn't that something," he murmered. "Well, I bet you're relieved and all, but wouldn't they just have another daughter fill in for her place and marry you?"  
  
Henry's smile broadened, and he winked at his friend, "She was their only daughter."  
  
Lerant's guffaw echoed through the woods. Wiping away a few laughing tears he said, "Luck is on your side, Henry."  
  
Henry's eyes darkened and a shadow fell across his face, "Is it really?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My note: More to come! Please R & R... And thank you to everyone else to posted before. ~bows~ 


	5. Different Surroundings

Rodmilla nodded stiffly, hating the movement with every part of her.  
  
"I am in your debt forever, Monsieur. My daughter and I both are." Rodmilla could hardly spit the words out; they were absolutely vile to her. She gestured toward Marguerite, indicating for her to curtsy. Marguerite shot him a look of pure disgust and reluctantly lowered herself in a strained curtsy.  
  
Monsieur LePieu grinned maliciously and lowered his mouth to Rodmilla's hand, grazing it with his cold, chapped lips. "There's nothing I like better than a desperate woman." he murmured nastily. "Don't worry, baroness. You don't have to pretend that you even have the slightest regard for me. I only married you for your title, and because I-" he paused and added leeringly, "- felt sorry for you."  
  
Rodmilla turned red with rage and stepped back from LePieu. "I think I was better off without you as my husband. I'd rather be poor than have to spend my days with the likes of you."  
  
The corners of his mouth curled up, "Tsk, tsk, Rodmilla. You and I both know that you are lying. You would rather marry a blacksmith if it meant you weren't groveling in dirt on the street. And, you must admit, I am much better than a blacksmith."  
  
Rodmilla narrowed her eyes and folded her arms crossly, "Don't flatter yourself," she retorted, wiping the back of her hand on her dress.  
  
"You were left penniless when the prince found out that every bit of property you own rightfully goes to that de Barbarac girl, and took it upon himself to keep it safe until she returns," he reminded her. "Don't forget, Rodmilla. You are the one cast out of society because Prince Henry refused to marry Marguerite."   
  
Behind her mother, Marguerite's face turned purple and she clenched her hands into fists. "He wouldn't have if-"  
  
"Hush, child!" LePieu glared at Marguerite. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Honestly, I would have thought your mother raised you with better manners. But-" his eyes flickered toward Rodmilla, who cringed. "you are just like your mother. As stubborn and opinionated as a mule."  
  
Rodmilla gave LePieu a look that would have the most unflinching of knights shaking in their boots, "You have no right to-" she began.  
  
"I have every right." Monsieur LePieu interrupted. He waved his hand around the room, gesturing toward the mantle, paintings, and other lavish furnishing that decorated his parlour. "Look around you. All of this is mine. The air you are breathing is my own." Marguerite sucked in her breath and sniffed the air in revoltion. Monsieur LePieu continued, "This is my home. You belong to me."  
  
Rodmilla's eyes flashed, but held her tongue. In a rage, she turned on her heel and exited the room. 'If I ever see that girl Danielle again,' she promised herself as she walked through Monsieur LePieu's hall, 'I swear I will have her killed. She will pay for what she's done to me.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you staying?" Albert tugged on Lily's reins lightly slowing her to a stop, and turned toward Danielle.  
  
Danielle reached into the back seat and grabbed her few bags. 'I wish he wouldn't stare at me like that.,' Danielle thought uncomfortably. "At a local inn, I suppose - at least for a few nights." she said aloud.  
  
"Are you looking for work?" Albert grabbed her heaviest bag before she could stop him, and jumped down from the buggy.  
  
Danielle sighed and, with her remaining bags in hand, leaped from the carriage as well. She brushed dirt off of her dress and wiped her face with a clean handkerchief. Seeming to be absorbed in the task of removing an invisible splotch of mud from her apron, Danielle replied calmly. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"I know a place that would be perfect for you." Albert nudged her gently on her arm, causing Danielle's head to shoot up. "I mean," Albert's face flushed as he stepped back a little, "if you don't mind my saying."  
  
She sighed and brushed away a few dark locks out of her face. "What did you have in mind?" She leaned slightly on the buggy, trying to keep herself from collapsing. She was exhausted from traveling so much, and she hadn't dared to sleep while riding with Albert who was still a stranger. Now that her traveling seemed to have ended, the image of a soft, warm bed surfaced to the front of her thoughts and wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
Albert glanced down and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, in my ma's letter, she wrote that Polly - that's out maid - was pregnant and she needed to look for new help, since Polly wants to start herself a family." Albert's blush creeped further up his face and ears, "Maybe it's not the type of work you're looking for, but you seem pretty desperate and this is a small town; not many new jobs are open to strangers," he finished and glanced slowly up at Danielle.  
  
Danielle bit her lip and frowned. He was embarrassed. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She was the one that should be embarrassed; he had called her 'desperate'. Indignance and pride began to form inside her chest, compressing into a tight knot. "I appreciate you trying to help me," she said slowly, lifting her chin, "but I'm sure I can find my own way, thank you very much."   
  
Albert raised his eyebrows in surprise as Danielle trudged past him carrying her bags. "Hey, why do you have to be-"  
  
Quickly, Danielle interrupted, "I said thank you." Reaching into one of her bags, she loosened a coin from the bundle and shoved it into Albert's hand. "Here. That is for horse feed or whatever you might need it for." She closed the bag and continued at a much faster pace.  
  
"Hey!" Albert sprinted up beside her, grabbed her hand, and pressed the coin back in. "You don't have to pay me." Danielle glanced at the coin and put it back in her pocket, not really caring at this point. The torturous images of a bed still haunted her; she was afraid she would fall asleep standing up if she didn't find a place to lie down quickly enough. She brushed past him again but stopped abruptly,   
  
"Wait, there is something you could help me with." Danielle mumbled, tugging impatiently on her apron.  
  
Albert nodded eagerly and smiled, "What is it?"  
  
"Could you tell me where the closest inn is?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want to travel, signore." Henry curiously tapped a prototype the inventor had made and, picking it up gently in his hand, flew it across the room. "I need to be free, just like this invention of yours." He sighed as the prototype fell back into his hand and set it on the table again.  
  
Da Vinci grunted while lifting an impossiblly heavy object. Henry rushed to help him and was also surprised by its weight. "Signore, what is this?"  
  
Da Vinci's red face rose over the other side, "I'm not sure yet. But when it tells me, I'll let you know."  
  
Henry shook his head, surprised that the artist still had the power to puzzle him; he had thought he was used to his mysterious ways by now. Obviously, he was wrong. "Do you think that there is any chance of my father relenting?" he asked, setting his side of the enormous object on the floor and leaning against the table to catch his breath.  
  
Leonardo frowned thoughtfully and wiped a small collection of sweat from his forehead. "I'll talk to him," he said finally.  
  
~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
King Francis gazed thoughtfully at the artist and a small, involuntary smile crossed his face. "You are a genius, signore."  
  
Embarrassed, Leonardo waved his hand away and took one step further toward the king. "I'm sure you would have thought of it soon." Leonardo repressed a sigh. He hated kissing up to people, but for his friend he would do it.   
  
"It's absolutely perfect," the king murmered to himself, his eyes glistening in interest. "Sending my son, with very few men, to travel France and explore its every nook and cranny will serve two purposes that I want for Henry. First, it will give him the punishment he deserves. A few months without the luxuries of the palace to pamper him and tend to his every need will shock that boy back into reality and hopefully knock some real sense into him. Secondly, it will give him the experience, sympathies, and understanding a prince should learn to establish with his people in order for him to be an excellent king." Francis's forehead cleared and he shook Da Vinci's hand heartily. "I don't know what I would do without you, da Vinci. You are a master at compromises."  
  
Da Vinci bowed his head slightly, but before he exited the room Francis cleared his throat and gestured for him to stop. "Please don't tell Henry about this yet. I want to be the first to let him know and I want a genuine reaction."  
  
And, hiding a small smile, Da Vinci bowed again, "As you wish, sire," and he left. 


	6. Work

Out of habit, Danielle woke up before dawn. She was still extremely exhausted, but one day couldn't erase what she had forced herself to do for the last 12 years. Confusion overwhelmed her the second she opened her eyes; the room was not her usual post by the fireplace. Automatically, she reached for her favorite book, Utopia. "No!" She cried, tears stinging her eyes. She remembered that it wasn't there and why. Marguerite had burned it. Suddenly, all the events of the whole entire week washed over her. Sleeping for the first time in a real bed in days, it had made the whole traveling experience seem like one horrible nightmare.   
  
Danielle stretched out in bed, raised her arm high over her head and took in her surroundings. The inn was small and cozy. She liked it better that way. It would have been odd and very uncomfortable if the room had been large and expensive. A warm fire blazed a few yards from the foot of the bed, and Danielle smiled to herself. This was the first time anyone had lit a fire for her. It added to her feel of liberation. She closed her eyes again and thought about going back to sleep, but then suddenly they shot open with the realization that she needed work. Groaning, she jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. A small wash basin had been placed on a stand in the corner, and she thankfully scrubbed the week's dirt and grime from her face. She felt better than she had in days.  
  
Albert's offer somehow made its way into her thoughts and she found herself considering it. A housekeeper probably wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't the same as being an unpaid slave. Yet, housekeepers had to know how to cook, and she didn't have much experience in the kitchen. Paulette and Louise had always taken care of gardening and fixing the meals. Maybe she should at least try for it... But she shook the thought out of her head. It wasn't so much that she minded being a housekeeper, she would probably enjoy it, but the thought of working in the house of Albert's mother would most likely mean that she would see him quite often. That was the only issue holding her back. She always felt uneasy around Albert, and she detested that feeling. It wasn't anything like love; she knew how she had felt the first time she'd met Henry. Her first meeting with Henry had been...amazing. But she didn't even know how to describe what she felt toward Albert. She only knew that most likely the less she saw of him, the better.   
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Henry squinted at the map of rural France and then at Laurent.   
  
"What makes you think I'm wrong?" he retorted, swatting away a few gnats. "The map is pointing us northeast, away from the Seine River. The nearest town is Reimoins, and that's about thirty miles from here. It should take us about a day and a half to get there and settle in."  
  
Henry sighed and glanced around him. It was so...quiet. He was accustomed to Paris and its roads, the marketplace, and the people he saw every day. It was such a dramatic change from these trees jumping out at him every which way he looked. It wasn't an unwelcome change, it was just different. "Everything here is so calm and tranquil," he murmured to himself.  
  
"I suppose it's all right." Laurent commented, sniffing at the air. "If you're the woodsy type of person."   
  
Henry gazed at his friend thoughtfully and patted him gently on the back, as well as he could, from his own mount. "I know how much you miss Jacqueline. I'm sorry."  
  
Leraunt shrugged and nodded gratefully at him. "You have no idea how much of a difference she has made in my life, Henry. I love her so much. And to be parted from her so soon, hardly two weeks after our wedding day...well, it's just so hard."  
  
"I understand, Leraunt." He whispered to him solemnly, his brown eyes round and soft, "I understand."  
  
Suddenly alarmed, Leraunt shot Henry a nervous look. "I'm sorry, Henry. I forgot all about Danielle. I know you must be going through the same thing."  
  
Absentmindedly, Henry stroked the mane of his horse and rose his eyes to the road before them, as if searching. "Don't be sorry." he said quietly, "I just wish I knew where she was. If she's safe."  
  
Leraunt let a long pause pass before he decided to gently change the subject. "Do you remember the directions your father gave you upon entering each town?"  
  
Despite himself, Henry couldn't help but smile. "Yes. He wants me to find room and board at an inn, and to take the humblest room they have. He wants me to imitate the dress of those of the village and immerse myself in their activities of entertainment, as well as labor. Yet, at the same time they shall know me as Prince Henry, and see for themselves that I can relate to the people. I suppose he intended to punish me, but he has no idea that all these things are exactly what I wish. I want to become like them."  
  
"The commoners?" Leraunt asked.   
  
"No." Henry shook his head. "The People."   
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure there's no way I can be of service to you?" Danielle asked one last final time, hoping against hope that he might change his mind.  
  
The large man before her scratched his head and glanced back at his wife, who stood only a few feet behind him. She pressed her lips firmly together and shook her head at him.  
  
"No, I'm sure there isn't. I'm sorry." He was about to close the door, but Danielle stuck her toe in the crack out of desperation. She had gone over almost the whole entire village that morning, and no one had said they needed help with anything. She had to find a job soon, or keep moving.   
  
"Do you know of anyone that might need a worker? I can do almost anything." She bit her lip and glanced pleadingly at the man, unconsciously clasping her hands together in front of her. "Please."  
  
"Who are you?" Suddenly, the large man was pushed out of the doorway by his wife.  
  
"D- Ju - Julie DeLoin." Danielle stuttered nervously, almost forgetting her alias.   
  
The woman shot her a suspicious glance and stared her down, as if measuring whether she was actually capable of doing any type of useful work. "I know someone who needs a worker."  
  
"Oh, please, tell me!" Danielle begged, suddenly filled with hope.   
  
"Where are you from?" The woman asked again, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh- oh, Paris." She couldn't think of any other town or city to name in its place.   
  
"Paris, huh?" The woman sucked on her teeth, and, finally deciding that she was worthy, pointed further down the road. "Marie is looking for help. She lives in the house at the end. Second to last."  
  
Danielle nodded gratefully and gave the woman a thankful smile. "Thank you so much!" The door closed and Danielle raced off down the road, chanting in her mind the entire way, 'Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes.'  
  
The house wasn't as small as all the others had been. In fact, it looked as if some rooms were being added on to the main building. Frames were propped up against the outside wall, as well as nails, hammer and brick. Danielle hesitated a moment at the gate and smoothed her hair over. She wanted this interview to go well.  
  
The door to the house was wide open and revealed a small, narrow hallway. She knocked on the door a few times and then waited. Nothing. She couldn't hear any footsteps or voices. The house was empty. 'No!' Danielle thought despairingly. There had to be someone home. There had to! Again she rapped on the door, but a little more loudly, thinking maybe someone was home but hadn't heard it the first time. Still nothing. Danielle bowed her head and sighed deeply. It looked like she was going to have to travel to another town again.   
  
Turning around, she let out a surprised gasp at the sight of a middle-aged woman looking at her with curious eyes. "Hello?" the woman said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm looking for work, and someone in the village said you might hire me."  
  
The woman smiled a little, stepped forward and stretched out her hand. "What's your name, dear?"  
  
"Julie. Julie DeLoin." Danielle pronounced the words without error. She was determined not to slip up again.   
  
Suddenly, the woman's eyes brightened and she grasped Danielle's hand warmly. "How nice to meet you! Yes, as a matter of fact I am looking for someone to help me with household chores. Oh, this is wonderful. Can you start immediately?"  
  
"Y- yes, I can!" Danielle smiled brightly at the woman, relieved to have finally found a situation, and one with such an amiable woman. "Thank you so much! I have my bags with me already, so I don't have to go back to the hotel to get them."  
  
"Fantastic! I'll just show you to your room then. By the way, my name is Marie." She gazed into Danielle's eyes and brushed her hair from her forehead. "You must have come such a long way. I know you'll be a great service to me."  
  
"I'll do my best, ma'am. I promise." Instantly, Danielle felt a sudden security. She remembered feeling the same way one time when she was very young, and her father had held her in his arms and hugged her. She had always felt safe with him. And after he died, she had thought she would never feel that type of protection again. But, here it was. She was filled with excitement and a new motivation. She knew she would like this new life.  
  
"Mother!" a deep voice called from further off behind the house. "Where are you?" Danielle frowned for a moment. The voice sounded oddly familiar. But who would she know here?  
  
"I'm in the front, Albert!" Suddenly, Danielle's face paled as Albert Dumonde de Lorraine appeared before her, at his mother's side. He stopped mid-step when he saw her, and his mouth curled up into a pleased grin.  
  
"Well, it sure is nice to see you again, Julie."   
  
Danielle could only stare at him and attempted a feeble smile. "Yes, it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to do it more quickly. I promise! Please R&R in the meantime. Thank you vedy much. 


	7. Utopia

Finally finished with her day's work, Danielle stole away to the library. When Marie first showed it to her during a tour, Danielle could not help but gasp. It was magnificent. Books lined thousands of shelves aginst the wall. In fact, there seemed to be no wall. The library had made her feel more at home than anything.  
  
Marie, noticing her awe, smiled and said, "It's my husband's collection. He died a few years ago, and, unfortunately, all they've been doing lately is collecting dust. I try to make it a habit of coming in here every so often to come and clean up."  
  
Danielle inhaled sharply and a large smile creeped up over her face. "It's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
Marie's eyes twinkled and she made a sweeping motion with her hand toward the room. "Feel free to come in here any time you like. I'm glad they'll finally be put to use again."  
  
Now by herself, Danielle smiled as the familiar scent of leather bound books tickled her nose and filled her with a sudden warmth. There had been a library at the Manoir de Barbarac, but her access to it had been cut off by Rodmilla, and then later all of her father's books had been sold.   
  
Tracing her finger reverently along the binding of each book, her eyes wandered across the titles, searching for a specific one. She spotted it, and for a long moment she stared at it, her eyes watering a little. "Utopia." Carefully, she slid the book from its place and fondly wiped bits of dust away. It was her bible. Waking up each morning without it in her sight this past week had been a bitter torture. Now, she had it again. Closing her eyes for a moment, she pressed the book against her chest and whispered softly, "Papa. Papa, I miss you." One solitary tear slipped down her cheek, and it was almost as if she could hear his voice, calling to her, murmuring, 'Danielle, I love you. I'm here with you always. I'm so proud.' She leaned back against the bookcase and smiled. Her papa. Opening her eyes again, she glanced down at the last book he had ever given her.   
  
Eagerly, and with tenderness she opened it and sifted through its leaves. She stopped at a random page and let her eyes drink in the familiar words:  
  
"" Upon this I said to him: "I earnestly beg you would describe that island very particularly to us. Be not too short, but set out in order all things relating to their soil, their rivers, their towns, their people, their manners, constitution, laws, and, in a word, all that you imagine we desire to know. And you may well imagine that we desire to know everything concerning them, of which we are hitherto ignorant.""  
  
  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts traveled to the first day Henry and she had met, and he had heard her quote Thomas More. Had it really been no more than a fortnight since they first met? It seemed ludicrous, as if the memory of Henry had been with her always. Henry...but he wasn't just her Henry. He was 'Prince Henry'. The Prince of France, and then, someday, King Henry of France.   
  
Danielle sighed, allowing herself a moment to think of him. Memories revolved around her head, reminding of every moment they had spent together. There was no way she would ever forget...  
  
"Julie?" Danielle flinched in surprise as Albert opened the door to the library, and nodded to her. "Are you all right?" he asked, stepping forward uncertainly. "You face is flushed."  
  
Danielle sighed and laid 'Utopia' fondly on the table that rested in the middle of the room. "Yes, I'm fine." She ran her hand through her hair and raised her eyes to Albert's, not annoyed at his intrusion, but only regretful. "Did you want something?"  
  
Finally stepping through the door, Albert walked closer and glanced at the book she had put on the table. "Yes, mother's finished dinner and you can eat with us if you want," he said absent-mindedly. He picked up the book and then glanced at Danielle with surprise. "You're a fan of Thomas More?"  
  
Trying hard to resist the urge to snatch it out of his hand, Danielle only nodded. It was, after all, his library. "Yes. And, it does have some sentimental value to me."  
  
"Oh?" Albert raised his eyebrows, and set the book back on the table.  
  
"Yes, it was the very last book my father ever gave me before he died." Danielle gazed at the book affectionately, the memories of her father returning again, making her smile. "But, it's not my copy. It's yours." She sudden felt embarressed and forward. Hoping he wouldn't think she was impertinent by laying claim to his own father's books, she broke eye contact with it and avoided her gaze from either of them. "Mine was destroyed."  
  
"Destroyed?"  
  
"It was an accident." Despite herself, her eyes narrowed darkly as she remembered Marguerite tossing the book into the flames. Afraid that he had noticed the change in her expression, she decided now would be the best time to change the subject. "So, you said we were expected for dinner?"  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you reading?" Laurent asked, glancing over at Henry as he packed the bags onto the horses after their campout.   
  
His eyebrows rose in surprise at being interrupted and he shrugged. "Just a book."  
  
Feeling particularly curious, Laurent bent down and stared at the cover. "Utopia? Havn't you read that aleady?"  
  
Bookmarking his page, Henry put the book down. "Yes, I have. But, I see it from an almost completely different point of view now. I'm noticing things I hadn't before"  
  
"Really?" Laurent finished packing and mounted his horse. Making sure everyone else in the riding team was all set, he whistled at Henry. "Come on. We've only got a few miles left.   
  
Henry rose out of his seat on the ground and mounted his horse. "All right. But, how long are we to stay in this Reimoins?"  
  
"One week. Then on to the next twenty-something towns the King expects us to visit."   
  
~*~  
  
Danielle was unused to the simplicity of her chores. She was almost always finished before noon and found herself becoming restless for the remainder of the day. Marie was good company, but she kept to the kitchen. The only chore Danielle was exempt from doing was cooking. Marie loved to cook and reserved any making of a meal or dessert to herself. Though, once in a while, Danielle would wander into the Marie's sanctuary of fresh spices and sweet odors and become the woman's apprentice. Her culinary skill improved immensely over the course of two months.   
  
"Why do you always avoid Albert?" Marie asked finally one day, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had noticed that Danielle spoke very little to him, and always found an excuse to leave when he entered the room.   
  
Taken by surprise, Danielle only said an honest answer. "I'm not sure."  
  
Having left the yeasted bread in a dry area to rise, she motioned for Danielle to sit by her at the table. "Think about it. Do you not like him?"  
  
Danielle shook her head and frowned to herself, "It's not that - I just..." she trailed off, looking for a way to express the way she felt. "I don't want him to get too close to me. I don't want him to feel anything for me." Danielle bit her lip, and then glanced nervously at Marie.   
  
The woman only nodded wisely and cupped Danielle's chin in her hand. "You've already fallen in love, havn't you?" It was a statement, not so much a question. And when Danielle nodded in confirmation, Marie could only smile and drop her hand. "That's so wonderful!" Suddenly, she frowned and glanced searchingly in Danielle's eyes, "but why did you run away from it?"  
  
Danielle had asked herself that same question during dreams filled with Henry, both haunting her and enchanting her. "Things became complicated."  
  
"He was a noble, wasn't he?" Marie nodded knowingly and sighed at Danielle. "Dear girl, don't worry about Albert. Just - become his friend and make it clear to him that nothing more than that will ever happen. I can tell he's hurt and confused as to why to why you shun him."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt him, I only wanted to -"  
  
"Protect the both of you, I know," said Marie, rising from the table and stretching. "I'm going to go outside and work in the garden." She paused before disappearing behind the door and gave Danielle a fond look. "I can see that whatever happened to you in the past still hurts you to this day. It wouldn't be natural if it didn't. But don't ever feel guilty for it. Love is love. You can't pick and choose." With that, she left.  
  
~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Author's Note: More to come! I just want to thank everyone for your reviews! Thank you! 


	8. Turning Back

Four months passed since Danielle had fled the Manoir de Barbarac, and Henry, along with Laurent and a team of riders, had set off on their journey to explore the rural areas of France.   
  
Danielle became quite accustomed to the life on the Manoir de Lorraine. She felt as if she belonged to a family again. She had even stopped trying to avoid Albert, much to his relief, and began forming a friendship with him. The two soon became strong confidants and were almost like brother and sister. Marie always looked upon them with the pleasure of a mother finally seeing her two children get along. She also knew that the time for Albert to end his visit, and leave the manor, was coming too soon. Already, he had extended it far beyond his usual stays. Marie was only relieved that Danielle would be there to keep her company. However, despite Danielle's fast adjustment to her new life, there wasn't a day that went by without her thinking of Henry at least once....  
  
Henry, on the other hand, hardly had much time to himself. After each week, he had to pack up from whatever town he had been staying in, and leave for another one. Sometimes his stays were pleasant and he was amazed at how little he really knew about his people. But in others, people were against the monarch and tried to make his stay as miserable as possible. He usually managed to change the minds of those skeptics by showing them that he was willing to work and learn from them, and later keep them always in mind during his reign. Others were not so willing to change. But, there wasn't a day that Henry didn't think of Danielle. He saw her in the face of every villager, and every child. Her voice constantly dwelled in his mind, replaying every word. The first time they had met she had called him arrogant, saying, '"Excuse me, sire, but there is nothing natural about it. A country is defined by its everyday rustics, as you call them, and their position demands respect."' Now he truly understood and appreciated her words. He always imagined her beside him, hoping that she could see the difference he was making in himself, and how he was changing. He liked to believe that she would be proud of him.  
  
Meanwhile, Rodmilla and Marguerite, both of whom were excluded from almost every affair in society, were spiteful. Monsieur le Pieu, aside from having an unaccountable and disgraceful number of concubines, neglected his new wife and step daughter. They both spent their time clinging on to their former lives, still unwilling to give up the ideal of climbing the social ladder and somehow making Marguerite queen. Rodmilla always thought that, as soon as Henry returned from his travels, she would somehow make her way into his good graces again and achieve what she'd always wanted. Especially now that Danielle was out of the way.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usually, Albert could tell what Danielle was thinking. It was absolutely amazing how strong their new friendship was. But, over the past few months he realized that there was something that she was keeping back from him. And he knew it had to do with her past. He had already recognized that fact that Julie DeLoin was not her real name. Sometimes, he would call her that and she wouldn't respond. It had been like that the first few weeks. He wanted to help her, and to find out what was weighing on her mind.   
  
One time he met her in the library, reading 'La Comédie Divin,* and sat in a chair next to her.  
  
"You don't mind if I disturb you for a moment, do you?"  
  
Danielle smiled at him and set down her book, "No, not at all. What's on your mind?" Impatiently, she blew away a lock of her brown hair. It was always falling into her face.  
  
"You know I'm leaving at the end of this week to return home, correct?"  
  
Danielle's eyes darkened for a moment and she fidgeted in her chair, "I knew you were going to be leaving soon," she said slowly, "- but I didn't think it would be this soon."  
  
"Well, I've stayed away long enough, and the men looking after my home for me are getting restless."  
  
She nodded and chuckled a little bit, "It's going to be so quiet around here without your incessant mischief."  
  
Albert rolled his eyes. "I'm not the cause of all this chaos. But, I am concerned about leaving you with my mother so long. You might drive her insane."  
  
"Ha!" But leaning back in her chair, she wondered if he was being serious. "You really think so?"  
  
"Don't worry, Julie. I was only teasing. My mother is delighted to have you stay with her, and -" he added, sighing heavily in a mock sorrow, "- quite frankly, I think she's going to be relieved to see me go." Danielle, somewhat pleased, only laughed at him. "No, no. I'm serious! I never had another sibling to contend with for my mother's heart, and I never thought I would have to until now." He gave Danielle a sidelong glance and lifted his eyebrows high in the air. "You know, I think I might have do something utterly fantastic, something that she'll love completely, in order to win her heart back again."  
  
"Oh?" Danielle grinned at him and leaned forward in her chair. "And how will you do that?  
  
Albert smiled back at her and jumped out of his seat, smacking the table with his palm. "I am so happy you asked! You will never guess what I have in mind." This was followed by a long pause, and he looked expectantly at Danielle.  
  
"Oh- sorry," Trying to keep a straight face, she widened her eyes and look upon Albert is mock fascination. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Albert sat down again and gazed at Danielle, suddenly giddy. "I want you and mamma to go to Paris with me."  
  
"P- Paris?!" Danielle opened her mouth, shocked. She knew he lived in Paris, but the thought of her going back caused her nerves to buzz.   
  
"Yes, Paris! Isn't that wonderful?!" His face fell when he saw that Danielle wasn't as thrilled as he had hoped. "What's the matter?"  
  
Danielle, not really hearing him, only shook her head, muttering to herself. "Paris... Henry! Paris!" She only stopped when Albert laid his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him.  
  
"Julie, why don't you want to go to Paris?"  
  
"I can't!" She cried out suddenly, "Henry is there. I don't want him to see me." But the second she said it, she knew it wasn't true. She did want Henry to see her, and she wanted to see him. Her mind began conflicting with her heart. 'No! Why would you want to go back? He'd only pass by you without a word, just like every other commoner. He would pretend as if you never existed!' screamed rationale. 'But to see Henry again.. Henry. That's all I want. Just to see him. That's all. I need to see him.' countered her lover's heart.   
  
Albert paused a long moment, before saying very quietly, "Who's Henry? Please. Julie, tell me. You've been keeping this inside of you too long. Maybe - Maybe I can help you."  
  
Danielle sighed shakily and began to telling him her story. As she spoke, she became unaware of his presence and only of her moments with Henry. Those few days of so long ago seemed so recent and fresh in her mind. She recounted everything from the moment she had caught him stealing her father's horse to her escape from Leonardo da Vinci in the woods.   
  
Albert listened intently, trying not to show his astonishment. She had been through so much and had come so far. She had fallen in love with a Prince. Even he began to feel the magic and passion that had existed between Henry and Danielle. True love. He had never heard anything like it, and had only read about it in books. The woman sitting across from him was part of a real live fairy tale.   
  
Danielle suddenly gasped out loud as a thought struck her. "When I first met Henry in the woods, I found out that he was engaged to my cousin Marguerite." Her face paled in horror. "They might be married now."   
  
"No, they're not." Albert hurried to assure her. "The day I left for Lounveir, I had heard rumors that he had broken off the engagement with her. And, no wonder." He couldn't help but shake his head in amazement. "I'd even heard about the famous Comtesse Nicole de Lancret. But, I never -," he stopped and glanced at Danielle. "You should go back," he said slowly.  
  
Danielle's eyes opened wide in protest, but before she could say anything, Albert held up his hand. "Not to go see Henry, exactly. But you left people very dear to you in Paris. I know you want to see Gustave, Louise, Paulette, and Maurice again. And you should let them know you're all right."   
  
Albert waited patiently as Danielle considered this. She would love to see her friends again, friends that had stayed so dear to her her entire life. She missed them.   
  
"Yes," she said finally, "I'll go."  
  
Grinning now with more excitement, Albert smiled and clapped his hands together. "Then, it's settled. We leave for Paris in three days."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father!" Henry boomed through the halls of the palace, his voice echoing off all of the walls and causing most of the servants to drop whatever they had held in their hands. The sound of dishes crashing to the floor surrounded him.  
  
"What the deuce?!" came King Francis' voice from his room. His face red and eyes wide as he opened the door in astonishment. "Henry! What is the meaning of all this?!"  
  
"Why did you send orders to bring me back so soon?! And trick me into doing so, for that matter.?!" Henry's eyes blazed, and he tried hard to calm himself.  
  
"Not now, Henry!" King Francis countered, waving his hand through the air. "I have business to attend to." The King almost managed to close the door in his son's face, but Henry gripped the edge and held it fast.   
  
"Father," Henry growled, anger flowing through him. "Why did you -," suddenly, Henry's face drained as he remembered his father using the word 'business'. "You're not arranging another marriage, are you?"   
  
Annoyed, Francis only shook his head. "No, no, son. But, what I have to do is very important. I'll explain everything to you later." With that, he shut the door firmly behind him and Henry heard the lock click into place.   
  
~*~  
  
"Signore!" Henry cried with delight. "I am so happy you stayed!" He clasped the man's hand firmly in his own, suddenly feeling at peace. His previous anger at his father seemed to melt away - for the time being at least.  
  
"Where else would I have gone?" Da Vinci asked, smiling warmly at his young friend. "I haven't finished my work here."  
  
"I was so afraid you wouldn't be here," Henry admitted truthfully, " and right now I need to talk more than anything."  
  
Da Vinci gazed thoughtfully into Henry's troubled eyes and nodded. "I'm listening," he said, readjusting the covering for a canvas.  
  
Unsure of how to begin, Henry found himself a small stool in the corner, drew it out and seated himself. "Do you know why my father sent for me so soon?"  
  
Leonardo only shook his head. "The actions of a king are far beyond my understanding," he said with a slight chuckle.   
  
"He tricked me into coming back here. I didn't want to come." Henry murmured finally, snarling as he said the words.  
  
"You had that good a time, eh?" Da Vinci smirked sideways at Henry and picked up a piece of charcoal.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." Henry replied.  
  
The artist raised his eyebrows. "You sound surprised."  
  
"It's just that- I know a year ago I would have hated that journey with every fiber of my being. But, I enjoyed getting to know those people..." he trailed off.  
  
Leonardo paused, turned around and began drawing quick, jagged lines on the canvas. Knowing what his next words would mean to him, he said them slowly and gently.   
  
"Danielle would be proud."  
  
Henry only bowed his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Queen Marie decided to speak before her husband had a chance to. She didn't want her son to become upset again.  
  
"Henry!" she cried, stretching out her arms and catching him into warm embrace. "I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you so!"  
  
He returned the hug and, smiling, whispered, "I missed you too."  
  
Francis held out his hand and nodded toward his son. "Henry, it's good to have you home." Henry returned the nod and, his former anger suddenly returning, shook his hand.  
  
"But, why did you send for me?" Henry asked, trying to keep his voice from rising. "I still had many areas left to visit."  
  
Francis rubbed his hands together and eyed his son curiously, "My word, son, how you have changed. When was the last time you shaved?"  
  
Exasperated, Henry threw his hands in the air and turned away from his father. "There is no talking to you, is there? You can never give me a straight answer."  
  
"For God's sake, Henry!" Francis barked, "what was it you wanted to know?!"  
  
"Why did you send for me?" he repeated, staring his father straight in the eyes.  
  
Unflinchingly, Francis replied curtly, "Because I need you."  
  
"For what?!"   
  
A deep frown crossed his father's face and he turned his face away from his son's.  
  
At this, Marie rose from her chair and whispered to her husband to rest. When he had disappeared from the room, Marie linked her arms with her son's and said to him, "Let's take a walk, Henry."  
  
"Mother." Henry uttered, his voice urgent. "What is going on?"  
  
Marie lowered her eyes and sighed. She would have preferred to tell him later, but... "Henry," she spoke softly, and raised her eyes slowly to his, "You must learn to be very patient with your father. He is very ill."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* "The Divine Comedy", by Dante Aligheri   
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews! But, if you have any constructive criticism, don't hold back! I don't mind hearing it. There is much more to come! I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter! Please r&r. Thank you! 


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Danielle bit her lip and backed away from the buggy. "Maybe it's best if I stay here."  
  
Albert glanced at her while heaving one of her bags into the back of the carriage, and sighed. Wiping sweat from his brow after finally getting the blasted bag to cooperate, he realized he would have to take extra time in order to coax Danielle into getting into the buggy. "Look. What are the chances you're going to see Henry?" He asked, and before she could reply, continued, "None! He's forged way in some little town, as far away from Paris as you can imagine. You won't see him, Danielle."  
  
Danielle sighed and brushed her hair out of her face, a little annoyed that he had taken her excuse away from her. Suddenly, a thought struck her and she gave him a funny look. "What did you call me?"  
  
Albert sputtered, his face paling considerably. "uh- Danielle. That's your 'real' name, isn't it?"  
  
Frowning, Danielle stared intently at Albert, trying to tone down the alarm sounding in her head. "But," she said slowly, "I don't remember telling you."  
  
"Of course you told me, or else I wouldn't have known it," Albert retorted, chuckling.   
  
Something prodded the edge of her mind, begging to be noticed. But, she couldn't figure out what it was. All of a sudden, suspicion reentered her mind, but she had no idea why. Trying to brush it aside as nothing, she took another step back from the buggy. "I still don't think I should go anymore."  
  
"Danielle," sighing heavily, trying to supress his annoyance, he said, "I can't change the plans now. It's bad enough my mother backed out at the last minute." Running his hand through his hair, he shot her a pleading glance.   
  
The fact that his mother wasn't coming with them was part of her anxiety about going. Marie was a mid-wife to one of the women in the village, and she had quite suddenly received notice from a mesenger that she was needed. Apologizing hurriedly while running out the door, she'd left little time for argument. Danielle would have preferred to stay at Manoir Lorraine.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Danielle's eyes flickered over to Albert in surprise. "You are, aren't you?" He shook his head and leaned back against the buggy, crossing his arms over his chest. Rolling his eyes to the sky, he laughed quietly and muttered something under his breath.   
  
Squaring her shoulders, Danielle glared at him. She wasn't afraid. She was being reasonable. Fear had nothing to with it. "I'm not afraid," she muttered, sending him the evil eye.  
  
"Yes, you are." He lowered his head and glanced at her, nodding his head in affirmation.   
  
"I'm not," she repeated, her throat almost stopping on the words. Pride bit at her, making her shift uncomfortably. Fire flickered across her eyes. She'd face too many dilemmas already to be afraid of just geting in a buggy and riding back to Paris. "And, I'm going."  
  
Without another word, she threw her last bag in the buggy and jumped in the passenger side. She settled herself diligently, trying to ignore the butterflies flying about her stomach. She stomped on her nerves with fierce anger. She wasn't afraid.   
  
Albert still stood next to the buggy, trying to hide the pleased expression on his face. But, she was satisfied to see his shock at her change of mind. Raising an eyebrow at Albert, she smirked and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A ball?!" Henry snorted in disbelief, shaking his head. "You actually want to throw a ball when my father is on the verge of death?" Emotion rose in his face, his furious eyes turning on one of his advisors.  
  
This particular advisor sputtered, raising his bifocals higher on his face."Sir, it's in the best interest of the kingdom if you -"   
  
"I will not give the order for this!." Henry shouted, glaring hard at the advisor.  
  
"You don't have to. Your mother has." Seeing Henry's eyes bug out in rage, the advisor stepped backed, trying to not to shake too visibly. "It is her- her wish, your highness, that y-you-"  
  
Henry narrowed his eyes, waving his hand in dismissal. "Go," he uttered in a low, threatening tone. "Just go."  
  
Happily, the advisor obliged, scurrying from the room with relief.  
  
Pressing his fingers to his temple, Henry sat heavily on a chair, and leaned back, brooding. He knew his mother wanted him to find a bride before his father's - death. But, Henry had grown to despise balls, as well as every woman that appeared there, hiding behind a charming façade, waiting to sink his claws into him. It seemed to be such a sacrifical practice. And, there was not a woman in the realm of Paris that so much as made him look twice, or even tempted him into picturing her dressed in the robes of a queen. There was only one; only one face that came to mind. Danielle. A deep wrenching formed in the pit of his stomach, as he realized Danielle was lost to him. He'd searched all through Paris, searched every face of every village he'd ever visited, hoping to catch a glimpse of her long, almond colored hair, and her sparkling light brown eyes in the crowd; but there had been nothing, no one that had even resembled or came close to her beauty.   
  
"Henry?" Glancing up at the doorway, Henry sighed as his mother floated over the threshold, extending her hand toward him hopefully. "My advisors have given you the news, I expect?"  
  
Henry nodded remorsefully, taking his mother's frail hand in his own. When had her expression become so worn, so weary? Yet, despite everything, she still carried herself as a queen. "Must we have another ball?" he asked, grinding his teeth together.  
  
Queen Marie seated herself on a soft cushioned chair by the window. Waving her hands before her eyes, she sighed and gazed beseechingly at her son. "Please, Henry. You must be married soon." The urgency in her voice was unmasked and poured in every word. "The time of your reign is close at hand."  
  
Wincing at the insination, Henry felt his shoulders slump heavily. "I know, mother," he replied, his face falling. "I know." 


End file.
